xoxo Gossip Girl 3 years on
by callhersnix
Summary: Chuck and Blair are married. Nate and Vanessa living apart, but together. Dan and Serena as happy as ever. Something's got to go wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**Good morning Upper East Siders…**

** As you should all know, Blair Waldorf has gone from flying solo to hitched in less than a year. It seems Chuck Bass finally got he wanted from new Mrs. Bass when they got married less than 12 hours ago. As we we all know, she has held a facination over Chuck since they were at school five years ago, they got down and dirty then squabbled for a bit. However after all of that, Chuck Bass still found the energy to propose. So I am reporting that many bets have been lost and won, because it looks like everything is happy families. Saying that, I'm not always right. **

Xoxo Gossip Girl

"Blair? BLAIR? Are you okay, maybe the lines are damaged, or you're crying?" Serena Van Der Woodsen said over the phone to Blair early on a Sunday morning.

"I'm not crying. The lines must be damaged. S I need you to come here right away,"

"Can't Chuck come?" S was lying in bed with her current partner Dan and was not in the mood to leave, even for B.

"Chuck's the problem, and he'll only be away for a couple more hours, please S, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency, please?" B was not at all used to or a fan of begging, she liked to get what she wanted, either by fighting for it, or to be given it, not to _beg _for it.

"OK, I'll be right over, Humphrey will kill you though," Serena hung up and turned to Dan with a comforting smile.

"I believe I've handled bigger hurdels than Dan Humphrey." Blair said while closing her phone. She placed the phone on the table and then her hand to tap her nails impatiently on the desk. Still in her nightgown, she climbed the stairs to her new room and got changed, awaiting S's arival.

"NATHANIEL?" Chuck yelled up the stairs of the Archibald's residence, "I have another letter to you, you can't let them be delivered to my house under my name anymore, Blair will suspect something and you know how long I've fought for her. Don't let me lose her because of your dirty little affair!"

"How is it an affair if it's with my girlfriend?"

"Then why does it have to be hidden? Why send it to my house, addressed to me?"

"Chuck, I still live with my mom, if she read those letters, she'd die. Literally. I've already lost my Dad, I don't need her gone too. You of all people should be able to understand that."

"Ofcourse but can't she just write your name on the front? So if Blair does read them, she knows it wasn't intended for me?"

"Fine, I'll call and let her know, okay?" Nate turned on his heels and into the kitchen, turned back to Chuck and gestured at him to follow.

Serena walked into the house after being told where to go by Derota, it was only the second time she had visited Blair after her marriage in her new house, central NY. Of course when you have a Waldorf and a Bass living together, there's nothing but the best. The house was immaculate and so expesive, Serena was afraid to sit on a cushion incase she damaged it!

"Come up S!" shouted B from upstairs, Serena did as she was told and climed the stairs of the house until she got to the third floor, she went into the room on her right and saw Blair in floods of tears.

"B, B, B! What's wrong?" Blair said nothing but simply handed over a photocopied version of a letter to Serena. The letter read:

_To Chuck,_

_You must know how much I have missed you and how I can't wait to be finished my filmcourse in California._

_When I get back we must meet back up again, I can only think of you and the time we used to spend together, I have been with noone else and even if you have, I don't care. _

_I love you._

_Vanessa._

"Oh, no, B. Wait, this can't be true. When did this come? Where is the original?"

"It came yesterday and ofcourse Chuck has the original. But he's having an affair S, and I don't care what you say, the proof is there in black and white." Serena went to hug her best friend and rock her back and forth, 'She's right, there's no way I can argue with this, but I want to, Vanessa would never do that to Nate. And neither could Chuck to Blair. There must be a misunderstanding…'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for reading! If you havent read the first chapter, I would go back and read it now because there's stuff in this chapter which wont make sense unless you read it! Love ya

"Blair? Blair?… Mrs Bass?" laughed Chuck, returning from Nate's house Sunday morning 11:45. He walked over to the kitchen counter to make a cup of tea where he finds a piece of paper. "Nate's letter from Vanessa?… 'To Chuck' Oh shit! Blair, Blair?" Chuck ran upstairs to find Blair is nowhere to be seen but Serena sitting on the egde of their bed. "Serena?"

"Chuck, she's just gone to her Mom's she'll be back soon. Now you're home I have to go…"

"NO! Serena that letter was not for me." Real panic echoed in Chuck's voice; he'd fought for Blair for too long!

"Then who was it for?"

"Nate, of course!" he said with a sigh.

"I knew it wouldn't be for you. I knew even you had a heart in you, very deep down. Why was it sent and addressed to you? You know, "To Chuck"?" Serena looked confused but knew what Chuck was saying was the truth.

"Nathaniel is still living with his dear mother, how do you think she'd react if she found out her son was dating dreadlocks?"

"A bit like Blair did, come on, we need to find her." Serena picked up her cream trench coat and Prada bag and left the room, closeley followed by Chuck.

"Vanessa, no matter how much I enjoy your letters being deliverd by Chuck, you must address them to me, if Blair finds them she'll freak. – I know – Yeah – I miss you too – when will you be back? – That soon? Can't wait! – I miss you too – Love you more – Not possible! – Bye" Nate finished the one hour phone call with a huge smile on his face, Vanessa would be back in the next month and then they would start searching for a home together. Of course they'd have to tell his mother that they'd been dating for the past year! He heard a knock at the door so he want to answer it.

"Hey!"

"Wow! Hey!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thanks for the reviews and to the people who added this story to their favourite story list! Here comes Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it!**

When they reached the floor to the Waldorf residence they paused, "This is the only other place, ordinarily, she would be" Serena said with a sigh, she was anxiously aware that she'd left Dan by himself and he only expected her to be 2 hours tops. Now it was 2.00pm, 5 hours after she'd left him.

"This is Blair, nowhere is out of the ordianry." Chuck said as he turned to the door and knocked 3 times. Almost as if she'd been waiting for them, Eleanor Waldorf opened the door.

"Ah Serena, Chuck, I'm sure you're here to see Blair?" Eleanor greeted them with a smile and let them in.

"Yes, Eleanor we are, is she here?" Serena asked.

"Yes she is just in her old room, go on up." They walked up the stairs until they were outside Blair's room.

"I thought I told you not to come for me?" Blair shouted through the wooden door.

"Blair the letter wasn't for me, it was for Nate and it was adressed to me because he didn't want his mom to find out about them until Vanessa was back and I've worked so hard for you that I can't lose you and…"

"Hey calm down Bass, you're going to have a heart attack!" Blair had opened the door to interupt his rant and then leaned in to kiss him, "Really, what happened to you not opening your heart to anyone at all?"

"Please Blair, you are not just anyone. I love you. I love you."

"OK, I'm going to leave you because Dan's waiting for me and it seems my work here is done" Chuck grabbed Serena by the arm and she turned to face him.

"Thank you." He mouthed to her, she smiled at him and walked down the stairs. After saying goodbye to Eleanor, she walked out of the room to the elevator. When the elevator door opened she was shocked to see Dan there.

"See, I figured you'd be here."

**A/N the next one will be up in literally 10 minutes! I just need to upload it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N as promised, here is chapter four.**

New in. Chuck and Blair are happy as ever following misunderstanding about a letter. A letter to Nate from V. Maybe things between them are heating up again!

Xoxo Gossip Girl

Vanessa had really surprised Nate five hours earlier when she turned up on his doorstep not one minute after she'd told him she'd be back in the next month! They'd ended up in their favourite codded shop in Brooklyn and they were talking about finding a place together.

"So while you were gone, I found a place here in Brooklyn, within our price range, not too fancy. Wanna check it out?"

"I have a feeling you already have an appointment to view it?"

"I do" Nate smiled and reached out to hold her hand.

"Sure but I hope isn't too… "Archibald"" laughed Vanessa.

"Oh no it's very… "Abrams"" mocked Nate.

They payed the check and left the coffee shop where Vanessa used to work. They'd only been walking a couple of minutes when Nate lead them into a classy block of flats.

"No? This can't be in our price range Nate because I knew someone years ago who lived here and he was so _rich_!" Vanessa looked pleasently surprised that Nate had chosen such a beautiful place for a home.  
"OK so it's a little bit over but we have the money to cover it."  
"Nate, I want to pay my half!"  
"Fine, you'll just have to pay it later. Or you could pay me back in sexual favours?" Nate winked then stared into her eyes.

" Of course! Come one then let's see this place!" Vanessa laughed, trying to hurry Nate up. They walked up to the elevator and went inside it. The floor buttons went from G to 30. Nate clicked on number 30 and turned to Vanessa.

"It's good that you're not scared of hights!" When the elevator reached its destination the doors opened to show just one door. On the door there was a gold plate, engraved in the gold plate it said, "Nate Archibald and Vanessa Abram's suite."

"NATE! YOU BOUGHT IT ALREADY!?" Vanessa was beaming and looked at him for an explanation.

"I did, I know you'll love it so I just got it. Come on." Nate went into his pocket and fetched a small gold key. He unlocked the doors to show a huge, already decorated suite, completley original and so "Vanessa". On your right there was a kitchen/dining room with a counter to eat at, in front of you there was a living room which stretched all the way along the back wall. There was 2 doors at the left of the room on of which was a more cosy and Brooklyn living room with a TV a loveseat and a large bookshelf the other door led to a classy bathroom equipt with bath, shower, toilet and hand basin. There were some twisty stairs next to the main door which led to all the bedrooms and some bathrooms. The whole apartment was the best of both Brooklyn's cosiness and the UES classyness: it was perfect.

"You got all my art brought here!"  
"I hope that's okay?"

"Oh Nate of course it is, but I don't know how I'm going to pay for this…"

"I need nothing"

"Well I will get it to you!"  
'KNOCK KNOCK' Vanessa looked at Nate confused, Nate walked over to te door and opened it to find all of Vanessa's bags sitting on the doorstep.

"I wonder how they got there…" Nate laughed and picked up Vanessa to kiss her, she kissed him back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

**A/N I hope you likes it! Please review!! **


End file.
